


You'll wear white and I'll wear out the words "I Love You."

by M83



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just love my girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll wear white and I'll wear out the words "I Love You."

“I’ve always been a fan of airport scenes. Only on rare occasion would I see them. The man scooping up the woman and twirling her around, seeing the absolute adoration in her eyes as she hands him a small teddy bear in exchange for a kiss. I want an airport scene. Not just any airport scene. I want to watch her plane come in and feel my stomach curl in anxious excitement. I want to tap my feet and play with my fingers until my knuckles turn white. I want to feel my heart beating so fast that when she arrives, she can clearly see the heart she made three sizes too big. The best part of this entire introduction is the fact I’m getting my airport scene tomorrow. Let’s not fuck it up, aye Mariah?

Nervous enough, I’d planned my outfit weeks before hand, washed my face to the extent absolutely no spot was seen, gotten my eyebrows done and in the process dropping ten pounds just from being too excited. I even got her a gift. Not that I’ve never gotten her gifts before but, this one… this one was special. A special present for a special girl. Cliché, yes, but I live for cheesiness and oozing like the nacho sorts is the main course in the elaborate dinner that is my romance. Lexie eats it up. Lexie, yes Lexie. My amazing 16 year old, deer eyed, angelic beauty. How we met isn’t important, but this girl is. Believe me I’ve never been so hap-wait, that’s not a good enough adjective. I’ve never been this fucking downright head-over-heels in love and grinning like I’d just got done fooling Batman. Note the puns. 

Night came like a watching owl and covered me in kisses liker her goodnight. 

 

Surprisingly, I slept like Snow White and woke like a bright red apple. Nearly springing up from my bed, I lazily wobbled into the bathroom to shower. 4 hours. 4 mere hours until the love of my life shyly stepped in front of me. I may need more to prepare my conscious for the shock it was about to receive. Lexie and myself have been together for… a year now? Maybe more. I finally turned 18 and got my feet on the ground enough to fly her out. She seems excited more or less. Hopefully she will want to stay. “

 

 

-

 

“Lexie please I’m trying to cook…”

Lexie just smirked and continued to grip onto Mariah’s shirt, kissing her shoulder and neck in a tempting effort for attention. It must have worked because the eggs went cold quickly and the only thing hot in that room was friction between the countertop and Lexie’s back. The two had newly moved in together and exploring the house in heavy breaths and moans was a reoccurring favourite. They surely made up for the full year of sexual tension. But it wasn’t all sex, in fact most of it was cheap jokes, cuddling, movies, ordering food and just the domestic life they’d been planning on. Since early on in the pair’s relationship, everything moved pretty fast. Despite frequent accusations on “diving too deep” or “moving too fast”, Lexie and Mariah managed to remain in sync the entire time. Nothing about the assumptions really bothered them. They were in love and decided on being together from the get-go. Now that they were physically together, everything panned out the way each expected. Even though Mariah and Lexie pretty much had the same ideas at the same time, Mariah had bigger plans and bigger dreams than she couldn’t speak of. At least not yet.

 

\- 

 

Lexie woke up to the bustling busyness of Mariah throwing clothes on and mumbling to herself.

 

“Where are you going? It’s too early to be out of bed.” Lexie whined and Mariah blankly snapped a look at her, taking a moment before actually replying.

“Me? Oh ehm I just. Stuff to do late for a thing.” Mariah flashed a grin to ease potential assumptions. 

“Late for what thing?” Lexie chimed.

“Just a thing!” And in that moment Mariah slipped out the door and left Lexie confused and alone in bed.

-

 

“So why did you leave this morning?”

“You’ll find out when we’re ready.”

Lexie just scoffed and turned on her heel.

“Baaaaaaabbbeee. Just wait for tomorrow.” Mariah pleaded but to no avail, Lexie had wandered off.  
-

Living together was nice. It was easy and natural for the both of them, and after another year or so, Mariah’s impatience grew. Luckily for her, today was the day. Sure, young love and high school sweethearts lasting into the future years is a sparse happening, but sometimes you just don’t find a love like this one. Something about it left both of them constantly intoxicated off one another, wanting more, and wanting everything. Mariah was ready to give Lexie just that, but something needed to happen first. Something needed to fit. 

That entire day Lexie hung on Mariah like a finger monkey, catching on that there was something noteworthy going on. It was hard to plan and create a romantic night with a pretty bird singing in your ear, but Mariah listening to the music with joy and managed to pull it off. 

The moon was bright. It washed over Lexie like a sparking wave and accompanied her features like she was born to be next to it. Mariah adored her in this light. Mariah adored her in every light but under the moon and starlight had her love-blown pupils on max. They exchanged sweet remarks and remembered how everything started out. It all seemed so soon yet so long. A smile never faltered, nor a racing heart beat. They took a walk, listening to crickets and the stream lining the pathway. They watched fireflies dance and sparkle around them and Lexie could’ve of sworn this was Kiss The Girl. All that was missing was a singing Jamaican crab. Mariah stopped, looking down at Lexie with a loving but unreadable glance. Mariah grabbed her hands and looked down.

“Do you remember that one time I was having a full on strop about how much I loved you? It took me ages to choke out what I was trying to say and I don’t think I ever cried so hard about love until that moment. Ever since then I know I was completely and entirely yours. I meant what I said. I really do hope you want forever like I do.”

Lexie stayed silent. The breath that caught in her throat when Mariah got down on one knee, broke that silence. Classic.

“You don’t have to marry me now, you don’t have to marry me in two years. But just promise me that one day, you’ll look at this ring and know you want to. Promise me that you’ll wear it with a smile when you do put on that dress. Say yes to us and say yes to forever. I love you Lexie Taylor and from the moment I caught a glimpse of what we could be I never needed anything else. Marry me when you wanna?”

Wow. Mariah was hesitantly grinning but all those tense 5 seconds fell apart when Lexie whimpered out an “Absolutely.” They danced with the fireflies and fell in love that day, listening to the waters they once decided to jump in together.


End file.
